


A Darker Side of Things

by blue_skyes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female pronouns, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, unnamed reader/protagonist, vampire!dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When you're invited to a party at The Mayor's Manor, you find yourself in a darker situation than you expected.





	A Darker Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riciehmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riciehmon/gifts).



> Hey there everyone! This fic is a gift to my very dear friend Rica, who requested this, and who I care for so dearly. I hope she, and all of you enjoy this! :D
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> The Phoenix - Lindsey Stirling  
> Point of No Return - Phantom of the Opera  
> Often - The Weeknd

The moon shone high in the sky as you entered your limousine, heading to the city’s ball at the Mayor’s manor. You had been invited due to your charitable work with the city, and the city’s officials were hoping to meet you, though it was a masquerade, and they wouldn’t even know who you were. You wore a dress, floor length, shining in a glittering black. A diamond necklace adorned your neck, with earrings to match. And to complete the look, a black lace like mask, with blue and red crystals strewn throughout.

It wasn’t long until you arrived at the ball, and the manor was already full of people. You entered the manor, handing the butler your invitation, and he welcomed you with a simple, “Bonjour!” as he gestured you towards the ballroom. You managed to blend in with the crowd, taking a glass from a waiter’s tray before settling on a wall on the opposite side of the ballroom, preferring to watch the people mingle amongst themselves rather than join them.

Soon after, the orchestra began playing music, and couples began to grace the floor, flowing together as they danced across the floor. You sighed softly to yourself, for no one had ever shown interest in you, as far as you knew. You never paid much notice to it, with how much you busied yourself with your work, but it was moments like these when you wished you did have someone special to come home to at night.

You decided to move on, tired of seeing the happy couples all around you, and decided to slip away from the party and explore what of the manor you could. Slipping through the doorway, you found yourself in the foyer of the manor, and you couldn’t help but admire the vastness of it all. There were so many ways to go, you had no idea where to start. You saw a hallway, that while almost completely dark, had a faint light shining at the end of it. You decided to follow that light, curious to see what mysteries it held.

After making sure that no one was around, you made your way to the corridor, walking down it towards the light. You found that it was a door, cracked half open, and peering inside its room, you found that no one was inside, so you made your way in, interested to learn what the room that called you to it held.

You braced yourself for the marvels that the room held, only to be greeted with a… library of sorts. It wasn’t the big secret you were hoping to find while exploring, but you did love books however, so you decided to check and see what books the Mayor held in his collection. You came across quite a few classics, others you haven’t even heard of, and suddenly, like a spark in a dark night, you came across your favorite book, Dracula, by Bram Stoker. You hadn’t expected someone like the Mayor to own a book like this one, but you quietly and carefully slipped it off the shelf, deciding to flip through a few pages. You smiled to yourself as you read through it, the few pages you were glancing at already vastly more entertaining than the party out there. Skimming another page, you found a line that jumped out at you, and you paused, deciding to read the entire thing slowly.

_“There was something about them that made me uneasy, some longing and at the same time some deadly fear. I felt in my heart a wicked, burning desire that they would kiss me with those red lips.”_

You weren’t sure why you paused at that line, but you barely had time to think when you jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. You quickly shut the book, and made a move to put it back in its spot on the shelf, but instead you froze in place, as the person who had entered the room cleared their throat, as if preparing to speak. “Caught you red handed did I?” His voice was deep and smooth, like a fine wine.

You chuckled nervously, and hid the book behind your back as you turned around to face who was speaking to you. Finally facing them, you felt like you recognized this person. Looking at them properly, you saw that he wore a tuxedo, one of the highest quality, and it fit him perfectly. A white rose was placed on his lapel, and on his face he sported a mask, which covered only his eyes. After a further inspection of his face, you realized that even though he wore a mask, you could tell exactly who he was. The Mayor. This left you even more nervous, a blush visually forming on your cheeks, as you were flustered by being caught by the owner of the manor himself. “I- uh- well- you see, Mr. Mayor- The thing is-”

The Mayor chuckled as he approached you. “Oh darling. Call me Damien. Please.” You blushed as he got closer and closer, until he finally reached his hands up to touch your mask. “And since you figured out who I was so quickly, it’s only fair that I know who you are too, hmm?”

“D-Damien I- You-” You were so flustered that you didn’t even know what to say. You felt powerless to stop him as he slipped your mask off, revealing your face.

“Ah! You’re Miss (Y/N) (L/N), are you not?” You were still fairly speechless, so you simply nodded in response. “I’ve been dying to meet you so I personally made sure you were invited. I’m quite a big fan of the charity work you’ve done for this town.”

“W-Well thank you… I-I’m glad you like what I’ve done.” You gulped, still a little nervous at how close he was to you.

“So (Y/N), why is it that I found you here alone in my private library, hmm?” Damien asked, tucking a stray hair of yours behind your ear.

“Well… um…” You knew you were in no position to lie to him, so you simply went for the truth. “The thing is, I was starting to get tired of the party.”

“I see. Well I understand. After being at as many of these parties as I have, I too tire easily of parties like this. It’s a shame that I do still have to mingle for a little longer. Would you mind accompanying me, and possibly,” Damien then leaned in close to your ear, whispering into it. “Treating me to a dance after?”

Damien’s voice, low and deep against your ear, was intoxicating. You felt almost like you were under a spell, compelled to reply to him. “Yes, I’d be delighted.”

“Shall we then?” Damien said, holding out his hand to yours.

“Of course… Let me just…” You pulled the book out from behind your back, gesturing towards the bookshelf with it.

Damien looked at the book you were reading as you placed it back on the bookshelf, and quietly smirked to himself as you turned back to face him, placing your hand in his. “Oh! Can’t forget this, now can we?” He placed your mask back upon your face before leading you back to the ballroom.

Entering the ballroom, everyone’s eyes seemed to be on you as the two of you entered hand in hand, and they all wondered who this mystery woman was, showing up with the Mayor. Damien led you towards the crowd, and sensing your nervousness, he squeezed your hand gently in reassurance before leaning in to whisper in your ear once more. “Relax dear, everything will be fine. Don’t you worry.” As soon as his words hit your ear, you felt your worries melt away, almost as if it was magic.

You followed Damien as he walked through the crowd, welcoming and conversing with everyone. When he was finally finished, he placed an arm around your waist and led you to the dance floor. There were a few couples already dancing there, waltzing gracefully across the floor to the music that the orchestra that played in the background. Damien then faced you towards him, keeping that one arm on your waist, before taking your other hand in his. You realized what he was doing, and blushed, looking down and away from him. As much as you would have loved to dance with him, you also had no experience whatsoever. “(Y/N)? Is there something wrong?” He looked at you, slightly concerned.

“Damien… The thing is, I don’t know how to dance…” You still wouldn’t look at him, nervous he’d look down on you for agreeing to dance with him when you didn’t know how. Damien, however, instead of thinking badly of your skills, tightened his grip on your waist, pulling you flush against him. The movement shocked you, forcing you to look up at him.

“Trust in me (Y/N). Just follow my lead and everything will work out just fine.” You nodded, and as Damien began to dance, you felt your feet follow his almost if by magic. Damien twirled you around masterfully, and you felt just as graceful as the all the others dancing around you. The two of you danced for a couple songs, and once you were tired out, Damien led you off to the side of the ballroom.

“This night has been wonderful Damien, thank you very much for the dance.” You genuinely thanked Damien, and though you didn’t want the night with him to end, you were expecting that he would want to leave you now, and spend more time with his other guests.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I too am having a wonderful time, and I was wondering if you’d like to maybe continue the night somewhere more…” Leaning in to your ear again, you could feel Damien’s lips brush against your earlobe as he continued. “Private?”

You blushed, knowing what he was insinuating. But you wanted it. There was something about Damien that made you want to not leave his side, and you were elated that he wanted this as well. You nodded, a little more enthusiastically than you had wanted, not able to find the words to properly respond. Damien chuckled as he watched you and your enthusiasm. He then discreetly led you out of the ballroom, and upstairs. You followed him up the stairs, and walked with him down a hallway until he stopped, opening a door that revealed his bedroom.

Damien’s bedroom was enormous, with a bed big enough for more than two people, you were sure, a dresser on the wall opposite the bed, and the wall opposite where you stood was a wall of windows, with a pair of plush chairs placed before it. The room was dark, the only light illuminating was the moon that shone from the window. “Please dear (Y/N), why don’t you have a seat?” Damien said, gesturing to the seats by the window. You entered the room, and sat down on the chair, relaxing as you sank into it. Damien sat down next to you, and smiled as he turned to address you. “Now, (Y/N), I couldn’t help but notice that earlier, while in my library, you were reading Dracula, and it had me curious all night. Out of all of the books in there, why did you choose that one?”

“Well,” You began, pausing for a moment. “Dracula is one of my favorite books. Vampires have always intrigued me, and this was the story that started it all.”

Damien smirked as he listened to your answer, leaning forward towards you. “Is that so?” He chuckled.  “Why vampires?”

“I’ve always found there to be a certain allure to vampires.” You stated. “There’s always been something that draws me to vampires, though I’ve never been quite sure what.”

“Well it’s funny you mention that (Y/N).” Damien stated, a slight laugh to his words. “Because there was a reason why I brought you up here you know.”

“O-Oh?” You stammered, not sure the connection Damien was trying to make.

“You see my dear,” Damien stood, taking a hand of yours in his and pulling you up from your seat and into his arms. “While everyone knows me as Damien, I’m afraid to say that’s not the truth. My true name, is Dark, and I _am_ a vampire.”

You shivered in his grasp, not sure if it was out of fear or out of arousal, and for a moment, out of instinct, you struggled slightly in his grasp, hoping to escape. Damien, or Dark, as it was, held you tighter against him, making it so you couldn’t break free. “Shh…” he whispered in your ear. “Relax darling, I won’t hurt you. Unless you want me to of course.” Dark chuckled, as his lips ghosted over your neck, the thought of him biting you looming.

Relaxing in Dark’s grasp, you were able to move just enough to look in his eyes. You noticed that the sclera were a full black, and the irises shone through, a vibrant red contrasting the black. This confirmed your suspicions that he was telling the truth. There was one thing however, that you didn’t understand. “B-But Dark…” You hesitated for a moment, still not fully comfortable with calling Dark his real name. “Why did you choose me?” Your eyes wandered from his gaze, down to the floor, your insecurities taking hold. “I may do much charitable work for this city, but surely I’m no beauty, and I’m nothing special.”

Dark moved a hand up to your chin, tilting your face up to have you look at him once more. “Oh my dear (Y/N).” he answered, stroking your cheek gently. “I told you I invited you personally, did I not?” You nodded in response, letting him continue. “I had been watching you for a while now, once you began to show more popularity in this town, and I fell completely for you. Something I hadn’t done in centuries. Your beauty is unparalleled, your voice music to my ears, and your scent…” Dark trailed off, moving to your neck, inhaling your scent. “You smell more delicious than anyone I have ever tasted. It drove me to madness and I knew I had to have you. At least once.”

“H-Have me? You don’t mean…” You knew what he meant, but wanted verbal confirmation, just to be sure.

“That’s right darling. I need to taste you. In more ways than one. I want you to succumb to me, to melt under my touch, to let me **_take you._** ” Dark growled in your ear, his hands beginning to wander. His touch was leaving you weak, and you were already beginning to fall for him. You weren’t sure if it was his vampiric ways, or what it was, but you couldn’t resist him any longer.

“Please Dark…” You whimpered out, your voice barely audible. “I want you…” Those soft words were more than enough to set Dark off, and he instantly pulled you into a passionate kiss. Your body melded with his, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling a great need to be as close as possible to Dark as you could. Your lips parted as his tongue slipped into your mouth and yours into his, and you groaned into him, shivering slightly when your tongue ran across his sharp fangs.

Reluctantly after a few moments, Dark pulled away slightly from you, only to give you the chance to breathe. “My god…” He breathed out against you. “If this is how your lips taste, I cannot wait to see how the rest of you tastes.” Dark pulled away from you even more, taking a hand of yours in his. “Come with me to bed (Y/N).”

You followed him, and he slipped your mask and dress off as you stepped out of your heels, leaving you standing before him in only your underwear. Your bra and panties, a matching black lace set, were driving Dark wild. He didn’t say anything before laying you down to the bed and pinning you to it, his mouth placing sloppy kisses on your neck.

“God (Y/N)… I can’t wait any longer… I have to drink from you. I need to know what you **_really taste like._** ” Dark tilted your neck for better access, and you held your breath, bracing yourself for the bite. You felt his fangs graze your skin as he searched for the right spot, and when he did, there was a sharp pinch as the fangs broke your skin, sinking deep into you. You felt a warmth spread through your entire body as Dark drank from you, moaning and growling as he did, relishing the taste of you. You entwined your fingers in Dark’s hair, either in an attempt to keep him where he was, as the feeling you got when he drank from you was driving you wild, or to pull him off, keeping him from killing you. It wasn’t long after when Dark managed to pull away from you, and he licked his lips, making sure to get every last drop of your blood that was left on him.

“I knew I made the right choice with you.” He chuckled darkly, “You’re the most delicious human I have _ever_ tasted and if I had no control I would have drank every last drop of you.” Dark smirked, leaning up towards your face again. “Taste yourself on my lips.” You obliged, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep him close again. Meanwhile, Dark’s hands were wandering, reaching behind you to undo your bra, and once open, he tossed it aside before using his hands to massage your breasts. You moaned at the taste of you on his lips, while slightly metallic, it was one that was intoxicating. Dark pinched at your nipples, and you let out a yelp against him, jumping slightly and making Dark chuckle.

The bite Dark left you was intoxicating you, arousing you, and driving you wild. Even the slightest touch left you feeling sensitive and you wanted more. “Dark, I need more, please…” You mewled, wriggling against him, hoping for any sort of friction.

“Patience my dear,” Dark said as he moved to place kisses over your breasts and stomach. “You will be getting exactly what you desire soon.” Once Dark reached your panties, he wasted no time in slipping them off, having no patience himself to tease you anymore. “Oh you’re even more beautiful naked like this more than I could have ever imagined.” Before saying anything else, Dark spread your legs roughly, leaving you wide open for him. He moved in, alternating between licking and sucking at your clit, your lower lips, and sticking his tongue in and out of your tight hole. Dark spread your juices and his spit combined, making sure you were nice and wet for him when he was ready.

When he felt you were properly prepared, Dark stepped back from you, and with a snap of his fingers, he was just as naked as you were. “Are you ready for me (Y/N)? Ready to take me deep inside you?” He asked, lining himself up with you.

“God yes Dark…” You moaned. “I want you to **_ravage me_**!” You groaned as he moved, and he thrust into you in one fell swoop.

“Oh I plan to do all that and more, my sweet (Y/N).” Dark laughed, before pulling out almost completely, thrusting hard into you once more. He began thrusting inside you at a steady place, not too hard and not too week, just the right amount for you. You were moaning at each thrust of his hips, and you began to push back against him, the two of you groaning even louder as your bodies began to slap against each other.

Harder and harder Dark thrust into you, the closer and closer to the edge you got. He then moved a free hand down to your clit, and began playing with it, teasingly at first, before rubbing roughly against your clit. You moaned out in surprise, but were also relishing in the moment, your back arching at the intense pleasures Dark was making you feel. You were starting to get close, and Dark could tell. “God I love how tight you are around me darling… I can feel you’re close to cumming, aren’t you?” he chuckled. “I want you to cum for me (Y/N), cum for me now.” Dark rubbed faster against your clit and you came, panting against him as you tried to come down from your orgasmic high. But he hadn’t stopped touching and fucking you.

“I’m sorry but I’m not about to stop dear. I’m not going to stop until I cum, is that understood, and I don’t care how many times you cum until I do.” Dark groaned, your inner pulsing walls almost gripping against him, squeezing and almost milking his cock. He continued to rub hard against your clit, and you could tell his thrusts were getting more and more erratic, driving you closer and closer to the edge again, just as he was getting. After a few moments, Dark spoke once more. “I’m going to cum (Y/N). And I want you to cum with me. Understood? Cum with me.” Dark rubbed harder and thrusted faster, and it wasn’t long until the both of you screamed, the two of you almost bonding as you came in unison, your bodies melding together as you gripped each other tight, riding each other’s orgasm out.

The two of you were laying there, your bodies intertwined, panting, as Dark made no move to pull out of you, his cock twitching inside you as cum continued to spill out of him. When the two of you finally came down from your orgasms, Dark pulled out, but never removed his arms from around you, continuing to hold you close. “So how do you feel my dear?” Dark asked.

“I feel…” You paused for a moment to try and find the right words. “Absolutely amazing!”

“Of course you do.” Dark chuckled. “When a new vampire gets fucked by their master for the first time, it is nothing short of complete bliss.”

“N-new vampire? Master?” You asked, confusion in your voice beginning to break through the afterglow’s haze.

“I’ve made you my vampiric bride (Y/N). You’re going to be mine for the rest of eternity. And I know we’re going to very much enjoy each other.” Dark smirked, placing a kiss to your lips.

You smiled against Dark’s lips, a feeling of euphoric happiness rushing through you. This night had been one you would have never expected, but was one you wouldn’t change for the world. “I’m all yours Dark…” You whispered against his lips, ecstatic to spend all of eternity with Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that those of you who made it to the end, you really enjoyed my fic! If you did, I would love it if you would possibly show your appreciation through a comment or some kudos! It really makes my day and makes me smile so much when I see you guys enjoying my work <3 And if there was something you think I should fix or that you didn't like, please do let me know through constructive criticism, as I'm always looking to learn and grow from it! Thank you all again for reading <3


End file.
